


forgive me?

by paradisepjy



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, junhao - Fandom, svt, wen junhui - Fandom, xu minghao - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, angsty, kpop, m/m - Freeform, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisepjy/pseuds/paradisepjy
Summary: junhui says some hurtful words, unintentionally, he needs to make it up to minghao somehow.





	forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> a long drabble? my first work on here, let me know if you like it <3

“i didn’t mean it like that!” junhui yelled, coming off more aggressive than apologetic. it wasn’t that he was mad at minghao, he could never be, he was mad at himself. junhui was angry because he always seemed to mess things up around minghao. junhui always spoke before thinking, he got flustered quickly and said the first thing that came to mind. he never meant to offend or harm minghao, seeing him upset made him want to wrap his arms tightly around the younger boy and tell him how much he cared about him, yet he couldn’t. minghao wasn’t his, he wasn’t anybody’s, but junhui wished so badly to be able to call minghao his. “minghao…”

“well… if you didn’t mean it like that, why did you say it like that?” minghao asked in his usual cute voice except today, there was a hint of sadness in it. junhui noted it and lowered his tone as he walked over to his friend. “jun, just leave.”

junhui took a seat next to minghao and slowly placed his hand on top of minghao’s, “minghao, i say a lot of dumb things, you know i never mean any of it.” jun said squeezing minghao’s hand softly, “if i knew it would upset you i wouldn’t have sait it.”

minghao took his hand away and stood up, walking to the other side of the room, putting his back against the wall as he avoided eye contact with junhui. “you said it, didn’t you?’ minghao asked, rhetorically, “and i am upset, and i don’t want to see your face right now. i want to go to sleep.”

junhui stood up and walked over to the younger boy, before he could move, junhui had his hands pressed against the wall on either side of minghao’s head, leaving minghao quite trapped between junhui’s body and the wall. “that’s too bad because i won’t leave until you forgive me.” junhui said, staring directly into minghao’s eyes.

minghao seemed too nervous to say anything, he put his hand on junhui’s chest as he pushed him off him softly, trying to escape. “jun…” minghao said, as jun pushed him back against the wall, “i want you to leave, jun.”

“do you really want me to leave?” junhui asked him, not being able to contain himself anymore. junhui just wanted to kiss minghao, hold him closely, and run his fingers through his hair. minghao’s eyes moved from jun’s eyes, down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. minghao didn’t reply, so junhui took that as a no. jun moved his head down closer to minghao’s, so their lips were only centimeters apart. jun waited, simply to see if minghao would stop him, but after a good couple of seconds, he took his silence as an invitation to finally close the space between their lips. softly, jun began moving his lips against minghao’s, and smiled when he felt minghao doing the same. minghao moved his hand up around jun’s neck as he pulled him closer to him closing the space between them and deepening the kiss. jun pulled away from the kiss, “do you forgive me?”

minghao smiled, “i’m still mad at you but,” minghao pulled the older boy closer to him, “this makes up for it.”


End file.
